


Love is a Many-Splendored Thing

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is a Prat, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Humor, Love Spell, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: When Merlin mistakenly intercepts a love spell meant for Arthur, Arthur thinks it’s funny—until it isn’t. As Merlin gets sicker and sicker from love unrequited, it’s up to Arthur to try and find a way to keep Merlin from dying.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 301
Collections: Camelot Drabble -- Holiday Exchange Fest 2020





	Love is a Many-Splendored Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).



> **Author's Notes:** According to Mallory, in Arthurian legend, Annowre is a sorceress who tried to seduce Arthur and failed. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, gwyllion (gwylliondream) for the awesome beta work. She’s always there for me! Some day, we’ll meet again and have a great time talking about Merlin and fandom and everything! 
> 
> Also thanks so much to the Camelot_Drabble mods who are tireless in holding challenges and prompts all year long, not just at Christmas time. They are pretty darn amazing.

* * *

The gormless look on Merlin’s face should have been priceless, but the way he was looking at Lady Annowre was more idiotic than usual.

That Annowre was staring at Merlin with horror was not a good sign either.

That they were both in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin holding a goblet that Arthur knew had been a Yule gift from Annowre to himself and her backing away from Merlin was suspicious enough. But Arthur didn’t think it looked all much of a problem, just Merlin being his normal self, intruding where he was not wanted. The lady was probably upset about something Merlin had said or done.

How bad could it be?

With his moronic manservant, anything was possible. The man could get into trouble just tripping over his own feet, but a noble lady like Annowre could cause problems if she were to go to the king and complain about Merlin. Best to interrupt before anything else turned sour and Merlin ended up in the stocks—again.

“Lady Annowre, how may I help you?” Arthur said, stepping closer, shouldering past Merlin to get between them.

“I… I… Your Highness, forgive this intrusion. I had hoped to speak with you alone, but your manservant insisted that he be present. And now he’s…’ she paused, looking from Arthur to Merlin and back again, her face turned stone-hard for a moment before softening into a bright smile for Arthur. “The fool has ruined my surprise.”

Of course, he did. When did Merlin ever do anything that didn’t turn out to be complicated?

“Your gift is much appreciated, my lady. I do apologise for my servant. It is well known that he has a mental affliction,” Arthur said, ignoring Merlin’s protest behind him. “Perhaps we can discuss this further tomorrow. I will be overseeing a garland competition and handing out prizes and I’m sure your input would be invaluable.”

Merlin piped up, “Oh, do you like flowers? I can conju… find some if you like. To compliment your lovely person. Roses, I think, or maybe daisies.”

Turning, glaring at Merlin, Arthur said, “Have you noticed that it’s winter? Where the hell would you get roses? Or daisies? Really Merlin, I swear Hunith must have dropped you on your head multiple times.”

Merlin scowled back at him. “If it’s anyone who’s been dropped on their head, it’s you!” 

Arthur sent a pained smile toward Annowre, then grabbed Merlin who was still starring at the lady like she was a feast and Merlin ready to devour her—which was entirely inappropriate. Arthur dragged him toward the door. “Go. Gaius needs the leech tank cleaned.”

“I cleaned it yesterday.” Merlin broke free of Arthur’s grasp and made his way back over to Annowre, his hands clasped over his heart as he stared at her in adoration. “My lady, how beautiful you look in that gown. Your dark hair gleaming in the light like the finest silk from the far East. The deep brown of amber gems in your eyes and your nose….”

“Merlin! Shut up!” Arthur shoved him aside, then looked at Annowre who seemed more annoyed than amused. “My apologies again. I will have words with him, but I think it best if you and I met tomorrow. It wouldn’t do for a lady of your station to be with me in my chambers alone. The gossips would have a field day.”

“I would chance it, but I bow to your wishes, Sire. Until tomorrow, then.” With that and a final glower at Merlin who was still standing there looking absurd, she swept out the door.

“Did you see the soft skin, the way her dress flowed over her sweet figure? And her mouth….” Merlin sounded like a nutter.

Arthur had no idea what Merlin was talking about. Annowre was nice enough, rather plain, mousy brown hair, muddy eyes, a bit of a moustache, and a Roman nose over it. She was nothing to wax lyrical about. But then Merlin was from a small village. Maybe that was the best he could expect in Ealdor.

“You can’t be harassing her, Merlin. She’s of the nobility. My father would have your head.” Arthur glared at him.

Grinning, joyful, Merlin waved his hands around, looking like a lunatic who had been at the wine again. “It would be worth it. He can have my head. She already has my heart. Do you think she likes pansies or maybe a stone shaped like a heart or maybe…?” 

As Merlin rabbited on about all the presents he was going to give her, each more absurd than the last, Arthur tried not to roll his eyes. After all, it had to be a phase. Merlin couldn’t find his own backside, never mind wooing a lady. And when it was all said and done and Merlin came to his senses, Arthur would mock Merlin mercilessly about it and have a good laugh.

Arthur couldn’t wait.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day, just before Annowre sat down next to Arthur for the garland competition, Merlin gave her a crown of flowers, green leaves and pansies, winter jasmine and aconite, primroses, camellias, and one red rose. The crown was so huge that had she put it on, she might have toppled over. 

She was polite enough, but as soon as Merlin’s back was turned, she dropped it in the dirt before walking away. For a second, Arthur was furious that she would treat Merlin that way, but he could see her point. It was ridiculous and so was Merlin.

Picking up the flower crown, Arthur went over to where Merlin was busy helping set up the garland display. Pulling him aside, Arthur said, “Lady Annowre was so overcome with your creativity that she suggested you enter this in the competition.” He plonked the crown onto Merlin’s head. “It would outshine that feathered hat I had made for you, the one you love so much.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “This is a thousand times better than that feathered monstrosity.” The crown started to fall off and Merlin pushed it back up. “I worked all night on this, but if my love wants me to wear it, of course I will.”

The damn thing was that Merlin won the competition!

And he wore the flower crown the entire day and everyone complimented him on his colour choices and the way he wove the flowers in a consistent design. They asked if he could design more, telling him that they’d actually pay him to do it.

So, the joke was on Arthur, not Merlin.

Still, Merlin wearing it made Arthur laugh, so it was a win-win.

* * *

The honeycomb carved with Annowre’s family crest was crudely done and the thing kept collapsing backwards, but Arthur could see how much time Merlin had put into it. He looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept again, but the love on his face for her was warm and expectant. Arthur almost wished that Merlin had given him the honeycomb instead, but he shoved the feeling aside. It was just too ridiculous to contemplate.

Annowre didn’t seem too happy to receive it, and there were whispers of Merlin going above his station in the court. But when she saw Arthur watching them both, she smirked at Arthur. She thanked Merlin and sucked on a piece of honeycomb, sharing a second piece with him.

The honey dripped down Merlin’s shirt and onto his hands. Normally Arthur would have made some snide remark about it, but he didn’t have the heart.

Later when Merlin was helping Arthur get ready for bed, Merlin said, “Annowre really liked my gift. She’s so lovely. She walks in beauty like the night—I read that somewhere and I’ll have to tell her so when next we meet. Do you think she’d like me to tell her how the stars in the sky aren’t as bright as her eyes and that when she smiles at me, my heart leaps?”

Arthur was so appalled at the idea that he threw a pillow at Merlin, just to shut him up. 

As he caught it, Merlin looked ecstatic. “Oh, do you think she’d like a pillow? I could make her one with our initials entwined on it.”

“No, you idiot. She won’t want a pillow. What are you thinking?” On the surface, the whole thing was hilarious, but Arthur was starting to worry. He thought it would last a day at most—Merlin really was a bit thick about girls—and here it was almost three days later. “Merlin, she’s a noble. She’ll never… marry you.” The words seemed to stick in Arthur’s throat. After all, the bards often sung of lovers running off together and Arthur could picture Merlin begging Annowre to… no, it was just too awful to contemplate.

For a moment, Merlin looked downcast, then he brightened. “Our love will outlast the sun and the moon. Her nobility of heart will bring us together.”

Arthur threw another pillow at him.

* * *

Arthur came across Merlin and Annowre sitting in the solar. Merlin was pale, and he kept curling inward like something hurt him, but then as soon as Annowre said something, he’d straighten up and smile at her.

Not meaning to intrude, although he should put a stop to their meeting unchaperoned, Arthur watched as Merlin pulled out a tiny vial and gave it to Annowre, saying, “It’s bath oils. Of course, you are perfection itself. Your own unique scent is one for the gods, but I thought if you wanted to relax, you have only to put a drop or two into the bath and it will soothe whatever might trouble you.”

She was frowning down at it, and Merlin seemed to worry. He didn’t touch her, though, but his hovering put Arthur on edge, and even more so when Annowre said, “Your master would not approve of this.”

“Oh, Arthur loves this stuff. I don’t put rose oil in it because the knights are all pretty thick when it comes to scents and being manly and all, but his has lavender, too, and I make it up special for him.” Merlin looked down, biting at his lip. “He doesn’t know, though, how much work goes into it and if he knew about the herbs and such, he’d just mock me for it. So I sneak it in.”

“You shouldn’t keep secrets from him,” she said, flatly. “He deserves better. He is your prince.”

“Do you think so? He just ignores me most of the time. He has no idea how I… well, he doesn’t care really.” Merlin looked up, smiling. “But you do. I’m sure of it. Every time I see you, I know more and more of how our love will grow.”

Annowre looked away, towards Arthur. She must have known he had been watching the whole time. With a predatory smirk on her face, she said, “Love indeed comes in many forms. And sometimes it needs a push.”

“Whatever you say, my beloved. You need only tell me, and I will do whatever it takes to win yours.”

She turned back. “Give me a kiss, and we’ll call it done.”

Arthur left before he could watch them seal their love with a kiss. He didn’t know what to do. Inside his chest was growing something hard and hurting. He wouldn’t call it jealousy, but what else could it be?

* * *

Morgana wasn’t any help. She kept reminding Arthur that Annowre was acting strangely and that Merlin was obviously under some kind of influence, but every time they talked about it, Morgana ended up shouting at him to do something before she stomped off.

But what was there to do? Merlin was in love, and while Arthur was growing more and more upset about the whole situation, it was Merlin’s choice who to love. So he said nothing to Merlin. He just gave him more chores and watched him smile at Annowre and tried not to rage at the moon about it.

* * *

If he didn’t know better, Arthur would say something was wrong with Merlin. He’d been limping although he passed it off as nothing. He seemed more and more exhausted, stumbling around, sometimes slurring his words like he was too tired to think properly. It could be that Merlin was going off to the tavern more than usual, but Arthur doubted it. After all, he spent a lot of time with Annowre when he wasn’t working on chores—which Arthur had doubled up on, not to keep him away from that woman but to keep him safe.

What Arthur was feeling certainly wasn’t jealousy. Princes weren’t supposed to notice the lives of servants outside their service. Princes certainly didn’t wish for a bright smile sent his way instead of hers.

But when Merlin found strawberries and gave them to Annowre instead of Arthur, Arthur had to admit that the fury in his chest had nothing to do with fruit and everything to do with Annowre’s continued hold over Merlin.

* * *

When Merlin didn’t show up to bring Arthur’s breakfast, Arthur tracked him down and found him asleep in his room. It was obvious that he’d been working all night on an embroidered pillow with Annowre’s initials on it. It was getting worrisome. Merlin seemed to be growing thinner, too, almost as if his love for her were eating him from the inside out.

Or that could have been Arthur’s imagination. But he was beginning to loathe Annowre.

* * *

The servants were talking. One of them had seen Annowre and Merlin, their heads together, walking down toward the woods, and they told the cook, who told the seneschal, who told Arthur.

Arthur knew he needed to put his foot down. If nothing else, Annowre should know better. After all, she came from a poor but noble family, tracing their lineage back five generations. It wasn’t possible that she would accept Merlin’s advances. He had no money, no family, no prospects, and she must know that. Still, Arthur needed to take action and put a stop to it.

Following their trail, he could hear Merlin’s voice and Annowre’s, not quite shouting at each other but careless of anyone listening in.

Merlin said, “I won’t hurt Arthur. How can you ask that of me?”

As Arthur hovered at the edge of the clearing, he could see Annowre’s hand on Merlin’s arm, her other hand holding a vial of something. “The potion won’t hurt him, you fool. It will make him love me as you do.”

Shaking her off, Merlin stumbled backwards. His hand clutching at his heart, staring at her with surprise and grief, he looked like he was about to cry. “What?” Then, shaking off whatever was going inside his head, Merlin reached out for her again. “No, it can’t be true. I love you. It’s real. It’s not a spell or love potion but me offering my heart to you.”

Merlin flinched as Annowre’s cruel laughter rang out. “You? You think I could ever love you? A bumbling servant? Don’t be absurd.” She stood there, looking at Merlin as if he were some kind of disgusting toad, repellent and unwanted. “That goblet I gave Arthur at Yule was enchanted. The spell should have been only for him and you ruined everything.”

Looking like he’d been slapped, Merlin said, “It can’t be. I would know if this wasn’t real—and it _is_ real. I feel it in my heart that our love is true and everlasting.” His face cleared, and he gave her a nod, smiling and decisive. “You are testing me to see how deep my love is for you. I would do anything but not this. Arthur may be a clotpole and a pompous dollophead, but he’s my friend. I won’t betray his trust.”

“You will do as I command, and I will release you from the spell. Otherwise,” she shrugged. “Otherwise, the love you think you have for me will consume you utterly and you will die.”

Arthur had heard everything he needed to know. Running up to them, pulling out his dagger, he yelled, “Get away from her, Merlin. She’s using magic.”

Merlin looked ill, sweating and pale. Stumbling back away from Arthur, right into Annowre’s grasp, clinging to her as if she were a lifeline and he was drowning, Merlin said, “No, it can’t be. You’re just jealous.”

While Annowre smiled at Arthur, triumphant and sure of herself, Arthur stopped just a few feet from them both. He was worried she might hurt Merlin more than she already had. In a flat, no-nonsense voice, Arthur said, “Annowre, release him. Release him from the spell and I will overlook this and allow you to leave, although you must never return to Camelot.”

“Prince Arthur, you mistake me. I was merely testing Merlin’s love for me, nothing more.” She glanced at Merlin, watching him look at her with such adoration in his eyes that it made Arthur feel ill, then she turned back to Arthur. “I am certainly not using magic, except perhaps the magic of love.”

“See, she does love me.” Merlin was a fool. He seemed to have no idea of how much danger he was in. A witch with that much power might kill him. She might kill them both.

“Merlin, she’s using you.” Arthur pointed his dagger at her. Powerful or not, he wasn’t about to let Merlin die. “Release him or I swear I will turn you over to my father and we’ll see what he has to say about it.”

For a moment, Arthur thought that Annowre would try to bluff it through. After all, she still had Merlin in her thrall, and he was an excellent bargaining chip. But she must have realised that it wasn’t going to be enough. After all, Arthur now knew her for what she was, and if anything happened to Merlin, he’d hunt her down to the ends of the earth and make her pay.

Snarling, shoving Merlin away from her and into Arthur’s arms, Annowre said, “Here’s your bumbling fool. For all the good it will do you.” With a wave of her hand and a few mumbled words, she vanished into a whirlwind of dust and debris. “ _Bedyrne mé! Astýre mé þanonweard!_ ”

Merlin struggled to go to her, trying to twist out of Arthur’s grasp, but Annowre was gone. “No, Annowre, come back. I love you. I was going to give you this and I… love you.” As he collapsed, weeping, in his hand, there was one final gift, a heart-shaped locket with Merlin and Annowre’s images inside.

It made Arthur furious all over again, and heart-sick, too, that Merlin could love such a creature. He just hoped he was in time and Merlin would get over it and find a worthier person to love.

* * *

In the days after Annowre’s disappearance, things kept getting worse. Merlin looked like he was at death’s door, pale as a ghost, stumbling around, gasping with every step as if he couldn’t breathe. He slept longer and longer, not eating, not drinking. Every time Arthur came to see how he was doing, Merlin turned away from him and wept, calling Annowre’s name.

It made Arthur sick to see it.

Gaius was no help. There were lots of books in the library, but this was magic, and Uther had burned all those books long ago.

Finally, as Arthur visited Merlin and watched him struggling to breathe, Gaius said, “I’ve only seen one other case like this.”

Arthur turned to him, astonished that he hadn’t said something earlier. “So, what’s the cure? Surely you must have herbs and knowledge enough to help him.”

Shaking his head, Gaius said, “It’s not herbs, my lord. If Merlin doesn’t find his true love and kiss that person, he will die.” Gaius turned away, looking down at his hands. “I would give my life for him. He’s like a son to me, but I don’t think there is any hope.”

“Surely, there must be someone here that Merlin loves. He was sniffing around Morgana for a while until I warned him off. And didn’t he kiss Gwen once? Or there’s Mary, the cook? And he’s always hanging around the tavern. Perhaps his true love is there? Or one of the knights? Then there’s Lancelot and Gwaine, although they have long gone from Camelot. And Will is dead.” Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, worried and helpless. “We could ask around.”

Gaius didn’t look like he thought it would help, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

If Merlin weren’t so sick, Arthur would have mocked him for it. There was a steady stream of visitors to Merlin’s room. Morgana led the way, giving Merlin a light brush of lips, but while he thanked her, it did no good. After that, it would seem everyone who Merlin had smiled at was willing to take a chance to bring him round.

But nothing changed. Merlin would end up asking after Annowre and where she was and why wasn’t she there? When Arthur would remind him that she was gone, Merlin would turn away and refuse anyone else for a while. And weep. It drove Arthur crazy to see him so despondent.

It also didn’t help that every time Arthur watched someone else kissing Merlin, it left a crater of emptiness and rage in his chest that it wasn’t him kissing Merlin.

Finally, Morgana must have had enough. Sweeping into Arthur’s chambers without even so much as a by-your-leave, as he sat at his desk, she stood over him and glared. “Your moping isn’t going to help Merlin. Have you tried kissing him yourself?”

When Arthur looked at her like she’d gone crazy, Morgana said, “Don’t give me that. He worships the ground you walk on. Heaven knows why. You are a condescending arsehole at best and a bully when you’re in a mood. And frankly, your mood has gotten worse since _that_ woman arrived.”

“Morgana, Merlin doesn’t love me. He tolerates me—sometimes. When I throw things at him, he curses me out. The rest of the time, he complains endlessly about chores and honestly, he has a thing about my socks. It’s very strange.” Arthur tried to be upbeat, but they were running out of options. “Is there no one left who might be the one?”

Morgana was looking at him with pity. “Arthur, sometimes I swear you’ve been hit too many times on the head. Can you really be that thick?”

Arthur scowled at her, growling, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Morgana threw up her hands in disgust. “And there is my answer.”

Reaching over, she grabbed onto his ear and pulled him up.

It hurt like hell. Who knew that an ear could be so sensitive? And that made him think of Merlin and his ears, but Morgana pulled harder and he had to bat her hands away before he showed any sign of weakness to her.

“Fine, I will give it a try but don’t be surprised if it doesn’t work. I tell you that Merlin barely tolerates me at the best of times.”

Morgana just smirked, rolling her eyes a little, then pointed at the door.

Arthur could take a hint.

* * *

There were people in Merlin’s room. One of the maidservants was shaking her head and leaving just as Arthur arrived. Gaius was there and Gwen and even Leon who was looking a little flushed. But Merlin asked again about Annowre, then turned away when he saw Arthur.

It would seem that Merlin still blamed him for her leaving.

Arthur shooed everyone else out of the room.

Morgana gave him a glare as if she thought he was going to chicken out and he’d have to answer to her if he did. But if Arthur was going to be kissing Merlin, it wasn’t going to be with an audience there. It would be just too embarrassing.

When the door finally closed and they were alone, Arthur said, “Merlin, do you know why I’m here?”

Merlin refused to face him. Instead, speaking to the wall, Merlin said, “To tell me how much of a fool I’ve been. That I was an idiot for falling in love with someone who didn’t love me back? Yeah, got the message. Now go away.”

Arthur wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Sitting down on the bed, taking a deep breath, he turned Merlin back around, then leaned over and gave Merlin a long, long kiss.

It wasn’t the kiss that bards would sing about, not world-shattering or even particularly pleasant. Gaius must have been feeding Merlin medications to keep him alive. Arthur was sure Gaius went out of his way to make his potions particularly foul-tasting and he could taste it on Merlin’s lips. And Merlin hadn’t bathed in a while either, smelling sweaty and pungent. If anyone different had ever wanted to romance Arthur, they would have been scrubbed to within an inch of their lives and scented with sweet herbs first.

But Arthur didn’t care about that. He was kissing Merlin and Merlin was kissing him back and it was amazing and breath-taking and exciting in a way Arthur had never felt before. 

Merlin pulled him closer, Arthur landing on top of him, both of them kissing open-mouthed. Always the more adventurous one, Merlin’s hands were wandering down to cup Arthur’s arse and then his fingers were seeking skin and it was brilliant.

Wanting more and not knowing what to do, Arthur began to circle his hips a little, Merlin matching him, and it was getting more and more heated. Arthur felt as if he could fly away on Merlin’s kisses when Morgana called out.

“What’s going on in there? Is Merlin okay?” The door rattled. “Can we come in?”

Arthur pulled back a little, looking down at Merlin’s red mouth and darkened eyes. “ _Are_ you okay?”

Merlin smiled. “Oh, yes, I’m brilliant.”

“Are you still in love?” Arthur asked, hoping against hope that Merlin’s answer would be no, that he didn’t love Annowre anymore.

“Yes,” Merlin said. Arthur’s heart plummeted. He was frantically thinking about what else they could do to save Merlin’s life when Merlin grinned up at Arthur.

“I’m in love with a clotpole. And you?” Merlin asked.

“I’m in love with an idiot,” Arthur said, giving a little laugh at the sheer joy of it all.

If the door rattled a little more and Arthur yelled at them that Merlin was fine and they’d talk about everything later, who was to tell them any different? And after, if they fed each other strawberries and cleaned each other off after a bit of mutual exploration, well it was nobody’s business but their own.

Love could be ridiculous at times or a many-splendored thing, but most of all, for Merlin and Arthur, it was both.

And that was good enough for Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  _Bedyrne mé! Astýre mé þanonweard!_ = Conceal me. Guide me moving hence
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  After accidentally intercepting a Yule "gift" meant for Arthur, Merlin falls under a powerful love spell. At first, Arthur thinks it's funny – Merlin's attempts at wooing his beloved leave much to be desired – but the more he is forced to witness Merlin's misguided attempts at romance, the more amusement gives way to jealousy. To make matters worse, the spell turns out to be unexpectedly lethal, meaning that Merlin's life is in increasing danger the longer his magic-induced feelings remain unrequited. The only cure is, of course, true love's kiss – but who is it that Merlin truly loves? (Happy Merthur ending, please!)


End file.
